Getting Love
by Sasha Kakkoi Chan
Summary: Gadis berambut pink itu menggoda apalagi dengan dia memakai bikini pelayan cafe itu../ Dan malam puncak adalah malam panas untuk mereka yang dimabuk cinta./ Gak pandai buat summari / Spesial fic untuk ultah Papa Sasu..


**Getting Love**

© SashUchiha

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Summari: Gadis berambut pink itu menggoda apalagi dengan dia memakai bikini pelayan cafe itu../ Dan malam puncak adalah malam panas untuk mereka yang dimabuk cinta./

Gak pandai buat summari / Spesial fic untuk ultah Papa Sasu..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like? Don't Read an don't flime**

 **.**

 **Warning! Rated M**

 **Yang merasa bocah lebih baik tekan 'back'**

 **.**

 **Spesial Fic untuk Ultah papa Sasuke-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

"Gak salah juga ya kita liburannya ke pantai. Pas banget." Ucap Naruto pada kedua temannya. Saat ini Naruto, Sasuke, dan Suigetsu. melakukan liburan mereka di pantai Suna. Cuaca yang begitu panas dengan dimana hari bulan ini adalah bulan musim panas, cocoknya berlibur atau berkreasi di pantai. Ketiga lelaki tampan itu tampak sedang bersantai di sebuah dego-dego* yang menghadap ke arah laut dengan masing-masing memegang minuman kelapa muda mereka.

"Ck. Nar, liat tuh. Cewek-cewek pelayan kafenya cantik-cantik ya." Mata Suigetsu mulai menjelajah melihat gadis-gadis cantik. Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Suigetsu.

"Wuihh.. bener lu, Sui. Pelayannya pake bikini ya, tapi sayang mereka gak pake celana bikini, tapi pake rok." Ada nada kecewa dari ucapan Naruto, Sasuke mendeklik melihat kedua temannya yang mulai 'cuci mata'. Dasar cowok hentai' pikir Sasuke.

"Si cewek rambut merah berkaca mata itu sexy banget. Gue ke sana dulu ya. Jaa~" ucap Suigetsu lalu berlalu dari kedua temannya. Lelaki berambut perak klimis itu berjalan dengan cool ke arah gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata yang sedang bersandar dengan menggoda di tiang dego-dego yang berdiri di samping toko pakaian pantai. Tampak gadis berambut merah itu tertarik dengan Suigetsu dan mulai meladeni percakapan Suigetsu.

"Ck. Enak banget si Baka itu. Ah! Teme aku mau cari juga. Aku pergi dulu!" kata Naruto lalu mulai ngancir entah kemana mencari 'mangsa'. Sasuke mendengus. Sialan benar kedua temannya itu. Sepasang Onyxnya memandang sekeliling, dan terpaku terhadap suatu objek. Gadis berambut pink dengan bikini sexy berwarna hijau, rok pendek di atas lutut yang senada dengan bikininya. Di kepalanya di hiasi jepit kupu-kupu kecil nan imut mempercantik dirinya.

'Sial.' Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke merasakan dirinya 'lebih panas' saat melihat gadis berambut pink itu yang sedang mengantar makanan kepada gadis-gadis pengunjung kafe itu.

.

.

Sepasang mata sekelam malam Sasuke tak mengahlikan pandangannya dari gadis musim semi itu. Entah kenapa, ada sebuah 'rasa' yang bergejolak di dalam dadanya saat melihat gadis itu. Ingin rasanya dia mengajak berkenalan gadis itu, tapi... Egonya melarangnya. Harga dirinya begitu tinggi untuk mengajak gadis 'menarik' itu berkenalan.

Haruno Sakura, gadis musim semi itu tersenyum ke arah pelanggan kafe dimana tempatnya bekerja itu mulai pergi. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah perasaan yang seakaan menyuruhnya menengok. Dan Pas- Saat sepasang mata gioknya menatap ke arah kanan –tepat ke arah tempat Sasuke- , Sepasang Onyx itu menyambutnya. Tatapan mata sekalam malam itu begitu 'Wah' seakan menyampaikan sebuah pesan yang tak kasat mata.

Sasuke menyadari tatapannya terbalas oleh gadis musim semi itu, segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak ingin menunjukan wajahnya yang terasa di taburi 'blush-blush' berwarna merah. Sakura yang menyadari keadaan Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Dia lalu mulai duduk di bangku pelanggan menatap ke arah Sasuke. Entah kenapa, dirinya begitu tertarik pada lelaki bermata Onyx itu.

Sasuke dengan pelan berbalik menatap ke arah Sakura. Lagi-lagi gadis itu, dan sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum di bibirnya. Dan itu, _Double_ Sial.

.

.

Sakura menyeringai kecil. Lelaki dalam pandangannya itu sungguh menarik. Rencana kecil tersusun di kepalanya, dia lalu masuk ke dalam kafe, dia lalu mengambil kemeja kotak-kotak berlengan panjangnya lalu memakainya. Dia mengganti bikininya yang sebelumnya berwarna hijau dengan bikini sexy nan menggoda berwarna pink. Rok yang berwarna hijau tosca itu dengan celana bikini berwarna pink, ia lalu membalut tubuhnya dengan kemejanya, kancing kemejanya di biarkan terbuka memperlihatkan dadanya yang berukuran cup D yang dibalut bikini sexy berwarna pink. Dia lalu mengganti menyanggul rambutnya ke atas mempelihatkan leher jenjangnya. Merasakan penampilannya sudah 'oke', dia lalu melangkah keluar kafe, namun sebelum itu dia ke dapur mengambil Jus jeruk untuknya, lalu keluar. Berjalan menuju ke arah pemuda berambut raven yang menarik perhatiannya. Seperti dugaannya, lelaki itu tampak kaget dengan kehadirannya. Menyunggingkan senyum manis, Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya.

"A-ano.. Permisi. Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Bolehkan, aku duduk disini bersamamu?"

"Hn. Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

'ternyata lelaki berego tinggi. Ceh, kita liat seberapa tinggi egonya saat tergoda olehku.'

"Arigato." Ucap Sakura lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. Dada Sasuke bergetar saat merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit gadis bernama Sakura itu.

'Ini cewek mau menggodaku ya? Ck. Baik akan ku layani.' Batin Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau bekerja di kafe ini?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi.

"Eh? I-iya. Hanya saat libur saja saat tidak ada kerjaan. Lagian ini milik sahabatku, jadi aku membantunya." Jawab Sakura.

"Hn."

"Ano, Kalau boleh tahu. Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nama yang keren. Salam kenal Uchiha-san." Kata Sakura.

"Sasuke saja."

"Ohh, begitu maaf. Baiklah, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat gadis itu memanggil namanya dengan _suffix_ –Kun.

"Kau bersekolah dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Universitas Akatsuki Konoha."

"Wah. Universitas itu bagus sekali. Sebenarnya aku mau kuliah di situ, tapi Aku punya tanggung jawab atas rumah sakit tou-san di sini."

"lanjut di Universitas mana'pun sama saja. Yang penting sebagaimana rajinnya kita datang belajar."

"Benar!"

"Hn."

"Ah! Ini sedikit membosankan. Sasuke-kun, Apakah kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" Sasuke berpikir sebentar dengan tawaran Sakura. Si dobe dan Suigetsu tampaknya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing dan pasti dia sendirian.

"Hn. Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke. Dan jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura menyeringai kecil.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan-jalan menyusuri area pantai Suna sambil sesekali bercanda gurai, ah ! lebih tepatnya Sakura yang melempar gurauan lucu dan di balas senyuman atas balasan dari Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun. Sudah sore, apakah kau mau ikut denganku ke Onsen Kazeka? Membersihkan diri?" ajak Sakura –nakal-. Sasuke memandang Sakura, lalu menyeringai.

"Hn."

'Masuk sesuai rencana.'

.

.

'byurr'

Sasuke memasukan tubuhnya ke dalam kolam air hangat atau yang di kenal dengan onsen itu. Kelopak matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi hangat dari onsen itu. Sasuke masuk di onsen campuran dimana lelaki dan perempuan di gabung. Tapi, syukurlah saat dia masuk tadi tempat itu sudah sepi. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana gadis berambut pink yang tadi bersamanya. Mungkin dia menuju onsen khusus perempuan. Gadis musim semi itu, entah kenapa sangat menggoda baginya. Jujur saja, ada rasa cemburu yang begitu besar saat melihat beberapa lelaki hidung belang yang mencuri pandang ke arah gadis itu. Ugh~ memikirkan itu saja membuatnya naik darah. Ah! Gadis itu.. berbeda. Dan perbedaan itulah yang disukai Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke seketika memerah melihat penampilan Sakura yang menggoda untuknya. Bikini yang tidak cukup untuk menampung dadanya yang 'ekhm' itu, Paha putih mulus, kulit bagaikan porselen dan wajah bak dewi yang meneduhkan dan menenangkan. Ah sungguh dia menyukai-

'Byuur!'

Pemikiran Sasuke tentang Sakura terhenti saat merasakan keberadaan orang lain di onsen umum itu. Jika yang dia temui lelaki, yah dia tidak masalah. Lah kalau cewek, bisa bahaya. Tapi- lain halnya jika itu-

"Sasuke-kun." – Sakura. Onyx Sasuke membulat mengetahui gadis yang tadi berlarian didalam pikirannya sekarang berada di hadapannya. Handuk kecil menutupi area dadanya, dan – Tubuh polosnya yang berendam dalam air hangat itu. Rambut pink sepunggungnya di sanggul ke atas memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya dan bahu putihnya yang sangat bagus jika Sasuke menambahkan 'ruam kepemilikan'.

'Blush'

"Sakura,"

"A-ah! Go-gomen. Aku tak tahu kalau kau berada di sini, Sasuke-kun." Gumam Sakura lirih. Wajah gadis itu sudah semerah tomat saat melihat penampilan Sasuke yang sama dengannya. Polos. Memperlihatkan tubuh kekarnya dan dada bidangnya.

'Oh~ Dia sangat sexy'

"Hn."

"Kalau kau tidak suka, aku bi-bisa per-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Potong Sasuke. Emerald Sakura membulat, wajahnya terangkat menatap wajah lelaki di hadapannya. Wajah yang sedikit memerah di kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Ba-baiklah." Kata Sakura. Gadis itu lalu berusaha rileks walaupun dadanya tetap berdebar kencang.

"..."

"..."

'Krieeett'

Pintu ruangan onsen umum yang di tempati SasuSaku terbuka. Onyx dan Emerald itu membulat saat samar-samar mereka mendengar suara khas lelaki yang sepertinya lebih dari empat itu. Dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, rasa kaget Sakura lebih besar. Karena jika di sini, hanya dia yang seorang wanita. W-A-N-I-T-A. Sasuke menyadari raut kekhawatiran Sakura segera menarik gadis itu menuju sebuah ruangan kecil yang terletak di sudut onsen umum itu, tak jauh dari mereka. Dengan cepat tanpa di ketahu gerombolan lelaki yang sedang bersanda gurai di Onsen itu.

Sasuke segera mengunci ruangan yang di tempatinya dengan Sakura dari dalam.

"Yokatta." Gumam Sasuke. Dia lalu menatap Sakura yang hanya dibaluti handuk basanya hingga lekuk tubuhnya terlihat, duduk di atas meja yang ada di ruangan itu. Keadaan Sasuke'pun sama, lelaki itu hanya membalutkan handuk dari pinggangnya samapi di pahanya. Menutupi 'daerah' pribadinya. ( A/n: mereka berada di dalam gudang)

'glek'

"Sa-sasuke-kun." Sial. Suara Sakura di saat seperti ini tambah menyiksanya.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana ini? Kita pasti terjebak lama disini jika mereka masih di sini dalam keadaan yang lama."

"Hn, kenapa? Tenang saja. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan lama. Kenapa? Apakah kau kedinginan?"

"E-etoo.. begitulah." Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sesekali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, mencari kehangatan. Tidak aneh sih, Pada malam hari Suna lebih dingin seperti mereka sedang berada di musim dingin. Tak heran jika gadis itu kedinginan walaupun mereka berada di dalam onsen hangat sekaligus. Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia lalu duduk di samping gadis itu, lalu Dengan segera lelaki itu menarik tubuh gadis itu merapat padanya, dan segera dia memeluk gadis itu hendak menghangatkan gadis itu.

"Sa-sasuke-kun...?"

"Diamlah." Emerald Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang sedikit memerah. Senyuman manis merekah di bibir peachnya. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, Sasuke terkejut saat gadis itu membalas pelukannya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis melihat gadis itu. Sakura mendongkak, menatap wajah Sasuke. Emeraldnya terpaku pada sepasang onyx sekelam malam itu yang menatapnya _intens_. Sasuke'pun sama, dirinya terpaku pada Emerald meneduhkan gadis itu. Keadaan mereka sungguh 'berbahaya'. Seorang gadis yang hanya dibaluti handuk basah yang menutupi dadanya sampai setengah pahanya, dan lelaki yang hanya di baluti handuk dari pinggang hingga pahanya. Keadaana seketika berubah menjadi panas saat sebuah kecupan tercipta diantara mereka. Ciuman yang begitu lembut dan memabukan untuk mereka. Pelukan Sasuke pada Sakura mengerat, posisi mereka berubah. Gadis itu entah kapan sudah berbaring di atas meja dengan Sasuke yang berada diatasnya. Bibir yang masih terus bertaut yang sebelumnya hanya sebuah kecupan lembut sekarang berubah menjadi lumatan ganas dan menuntut.

Sasuke meremas pelan dada kiri Sakura hingga gadis itu melengguh. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke segera memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Lidah Sasuke bergerak liar di dalam mulut Sakura. Mereka saling menghisap dan saling bertukar _saliva_. Sasuke segera melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka saat merasakan oksigen diantara mereka menipis. Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang menghirup oksigen dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sakura~" wajah Sakura terpaku pada panggilan 'manja' itu. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke. Tangan lelaki itu terjulur menuju helaian handuk yang menutupi tubuh Sakura. Sakura membiarkan Sasuke melepaskan penutup terakhir tubuhnya. Handuk itu terjatuh. Sasuke memandang tubuh Sakura yang begitu menggiurkan. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke yang begitu menikmati mengamati tubuhnya berlahan kedua tangannya terangkat hendak menutupi dadanya, tetapi ditahan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Emerald Sakura. Sasuke mendekat lalu mengecup pelan leher jenjang Sakura.

"Engh.. Sa.. Sasuke.. umh.." tangan kiri Sasuke terangkat meremas dada montok Sakura.

"Agh! Sasu.. Sasuke.." Sasuke semakin berani, dia terus membuat banyak ruam kemerahan di bahu, leher, dan dada Sakura. Tangan kanan Sasuke turun menuju daerah pribadi gadis itu, mengelus pelan kewanitaan yang tubuhi sedikit bulu-bulu halus dan sudah mengeluarkan cairan. Sasuke mencari titik lemah Sakura dan dapat. Sasuke segera 'memainkan' klitoris Sakura sehingga Sakura memekik.

"Akh.. ugh.. Sasuke~" Sasuke kembali menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Saling bertukar saliva, menautkan lidah dan saling menghisap.

Tangan Kiri Sasuke semakin keras meremas dada Sakura secara bergantian.

"Sasukeh~ O-ohnegai.. aww.."

"Hmm..?" Bibir Sasuke beralih menuju leher Sakura lalu turun menuju dada Sakura. Sasuke memasukan secara penuh payudara kanan Sakura kedalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya, layaknya seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Sakura memekik, dia meremas rambut raven lelaki itu, menyalurkan rasa kenikmatannya. Sakura sesekali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, meminta lebih pada lelaki itu. Menyadari 'pesan' Sakura, Sasuke segera berdiri menjauh sedikit dari Sakura lalu melepaskan handuknya. Wajah Sakura memerah saat melihat Kejantanan Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan tegaknya.

'Apakah itu bisa masuk?' pikirnya. Sasuke mendekat, dia lalu memperbaiki posisi mereka, membuat posisi yang nyaman untuk 'kegiatan pertama' mereka. Sasuke menyurh Sakura mengalunkan kedua tangannya di bahunya. Dia lalu memeluk pinggang gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya memegang 'miliknya' memposisikan diri untuk memasuki liang peranakan gadis itu.

"Kalau sakit, kau boleh menyakarku." Kata Sasuke datar namun mengandung nada perhatian terhadap gadis itu. Sakura mengangguk. Ini pertama untuk mereka berdua. Walaupun mereka baru berkenalan hari ini, tapi ada sebuah 'rasa' yang lebih bagi mereka terhadap pasangan 'first time' masing-masing.

Sasuke segera memasuki tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu meringis saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras memasuki tubuhnya. Sakura tambah memperlebah pahanya, memberi ruang tambah untuk Sasuke. Sasuke sudah memasukan setengan dari kejantannya dan sekarang dia merasakan ada sebuah penghalang dalam tubuh Sakura. Selaput dara.

"Tahan sebentar. Ini mungkin akan sangat sakit." Gumam Sasuke menenangkan. Sakura menggangguk. Sasuke lalu dengan segera, dalam satu hentakan memasukan seluruh miliknya di dalam tubuh gad- wanita musim semi itu.

"Akh.! I-ittai yo. Ugh.. I-ittaii.. Sasuke-kun~" Sasuke mengulum bibir Sakura yang membengkak karena ciumannya, demi menenangkan Sakura. Saat merasakan Sakura mulai rileks, Sasuke dengan pelan memaju-mundurkan.

"Sha... Sasuke~ Sasuke-kun! Ahh.. ahh... Le-lebih keras Sayang. Yahh~ Ahhh" desah Sakura menggoda. Sasuke tanpa diperintah dua kali, segera mempercepat proses maju-mundurnya membuat Sakura seakan berada di atas awan-awan. Oh~ indahnya surga dunia.

"Sakura~" geram Sasuke/

"Yah Sayang... akh.. lebih keras.. ugh.. lebih dalam Sayaaang.. Akh! Ugh! Akh ! I-iya begitu Shayaaang!"

"Ugh!"

"Ahh.. ahhh.. aaahh.. ouww.. Kami.. akkhh.. ugh.. Owhh! Ha-hampir Sasuke~~" desah Sakura saat merasakan dirinya akan keluar.

"Akhu jughaa.. Kita .. ugh.. keluarkan.. aah.. bersamah.."

"Iyaaahh!~ AHH~~ Sasukehh-khunnn!" Sasuke segera menambah lagi tempo gejotannya. Ingin segera meraih klimas dari kenikmatan ini.

"Ahh!"

"ughh!" desahan dan geraman secara bersamaan itu adalah akhirnya. Sasuke menembakan banyak lahar panasnya di dalam tubuh wanita itu, tak beda jauh. Sakura lebih banyak mengeluarkan cairannya sehingga ada yang menetes. Mereka menarik nafas dengan tergesa-gesa, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sasuke berdiri menatap Sakura tanpa melepaskan alat kelaminnya dari dalam tubuh Sakura. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Sakura, tak lama lalu melepaskannya. Onyxnya menatap tajam ke arah sepasang Emerald yang menatapnya sayu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan ku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku." Kata Sasuke. Sakura terkaget, lalu dia memasang wajah jailnya.

"Dan apakah.. aku boleh menolak?" tanya Sakura dengan desahan. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan." Kata Sasuke bossy lalu kembali melumat ganas bibir Sakura. Sakura tersenyum disela-sela ciuman ganas mereka. Sasuke berdiri, lalu melepaskan kejantanannya dari kewanitaan Sakura. Dia lalu membalikan posisi Sakura sehingga menungging kearahnya.

"Babak kedua.. Sakura~"

Dan di pastikan, ruangan itu kembali terdengar suara desahan dan sebuah geraman kenikmatan dari ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday Papa Sasuke *cium Sasuke #digampar Sakura dan Sasuke Lovers and SSL)**

 **Hehehehe... ini adalah fic pertama dari SashUchiha.**

 **Ah! Salam kenal untuk kalian semua.**

 **Kami author baru.**

 **Kami? Ah tentu saja. FF SashUchiha ini adalah akun fic dari kolab dari dua author yang baru-baru ini menjalani karya solo di masing-masing fic buatan masing-masing. Lalu kami bertemu dan membuat akun untuk fic colab kami.**

 **(maaf kami gak bisa memberitahu kalian nama FF asli kami :V)**

 **Dan fic ini adalah pembuka untuk fic-fic baru nantinya kwkwkwk :V**

 **Oh ya, aku buat ini tanpa sepengetahuan patnerku, hahahah #abaikan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok! Sampai disini dulu perkenalannya.**

 **RnR please!?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SashUchiha**

 **Dibuat: 22072015**

 **DiPublish: 23072015**


End file.
